In recent years, compounds having a terminal reactive functional group are generally used in the elements (such as a liquid-crystal composition or an optical film) of a liquid-crystal display. For example, a compound having a terminal reactive functional group may be employed in the manufacture of a cholesteric liquid-crystal composition, a brightness enhancement film, or an alignment film. Due to the different chemical structures, conventional compounds having a terminal reactive functional group, however, have low solubility in the liquid-crystal host, resulting in a poor film-forming ability being exhibited by liquid-crystal compositions that employ conventional compounds with a terminal reactive functional group.